Ask the Island
by Painting Politics and Poland
Summary: In both the Hetalia and Lord of the Flies fandoms the 'Ask the Characters' fanfictions have gotten very popular. Well, I'm going to combine the two. Ask the Island! Warnings: possible shounen-ai /slash (depends on your fandom) and weirdness.
1. Introduction

**A/N- I do not own Lord of the Flies or Hetalia. **

Hi everyone! I'm an island, but you all can call me William. I'm here to take your questions. Just send me some and I'll try my best to answer them. I'm not sure what else to say so...get asking.

**A/N- Geez, that was really short... Anyways, this is exactly what it says in the summery. In both the Hetalia and Lord of the Flies fandoms there are 'Ask the Characters' stories where you ask the characters questions. If you're confused, this island is the imaginary one from Lord of the Flies but in Hetalia form. Please send in your question via review. You can ask questions as actual Hetalia characters, countries that aren't in the Hetalia-verse, states, imaginary places, regular fans, and anything else you can think of. Please keep it below M and high T. This author's note is even longer then the actual story, so I suppose that this is when I should stop rambling. **

**Always,  
**

**Painting Politics and Poland  
**


	2. Cocomelonkatzelada1

**OMG FINALLY SOMEBODY MADE A HETALIA CROSSOVER.**

**Um...Can I ask both lotf and hetalia characters questions? If so...**

**ROMANO I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ROGER NOW DON'T DENY IT.**

**Who's awesomer, Prussia or Jack? (THis was directed towards all of you.)**

**Oh, and Simon/Russia.**

**I'm sorry all I did was just throw up random pairings all over you omg what's**  
**your favourite colours. *sob***

**-Cocomelonkatzelada**

Piggy: We have a few questions from…Cocomelonkatzelada. The first one is for Romano.

Italy: Vee- Fratello, you have a question!

China: He is not even part of the G8…

Germany: He und mein Bruder are normally considered part of the g8 making it the g10.

America: Oh! And what's his face…Kana-something. So it's g11!

Canada: I'm right here…

Kumajirou: Who're you?

Canada: I'm Canada.

Romano: WILL YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP! *reads question* *blushes* WHAT THE CRAPOLA! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT BOULDER BASTARD!

Jack: Ooooh! Roger and Romano sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes-

Roger: Shut up Jack. *boulder appears out of nowhere*

Everyone except Russia and Roger: *backs away slowly*

Russia: *smiles*

Everyone except Russia and Roger: *backs away even more*

Piggy: Hem hem.

England: You sound like Umbridge.

Everyone except England: *stares at England*

Piggy: Ummm, anyways, the next question is for all of us. It says "Who's awesomer, Prussia or Jack?"

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME OF COURSE!

Mein Gott: *starts to play*

Jack: I'm awesomer thank you very much.

Mein Gott: *Stops playing*

Roger: Let's have a vote.

Ralph: *stares at Roger* THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE SUGESTED US TAKING A VOTE! FIRST ON THE ISLAND, NOW HERE! I DON'T GET YOU!

Roger: * uncommunicative by nature, says nothing.*

Piggy: *also a bit uneasy* Um, okay then… All in favor of Prussia?

Prussia, Piggy, Ralph, America, Japan, Canada, and Simon: *raise hands*

Prussia: *glares at France*

France: *doesn't care*

Piggy: All in favor of Jack?

Jack, France, England, Germany, Romano, Italy, Russia, China, and Roger: *raise hands*

England: *disgusted that he agreed with France*

Romano: *disgusted that he agreed with Germany*

Piggy: Jack won.

Jack: *smirks*

Prussia: *too shocked to respond*

Piggy: So the next question confused me a bit but I think that Cocomelonkatzelada is asking our opinion on Simon/Russia…** (A/N- Correct me if I'm wrong)**

France: Oh honhonhon… so Simon tops?

Simon: *smiles innocently* what does it mean to top?

France: *opens his mouth to start talking*

England: *covers France's mouth with duct tape* you'll find out when you're older.

America: *eats hamburger*

Everyone except America: *is confused by the random hamburger eating.*

Germany: We should just answer the question.

Jack: Okay. I can see it. Simon and Russia sitting in a-

Russia: Wait-so does that mean that Simon will become one with Russia?

America: SIMON! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN. I'll take care of the Commie-bastard.

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol…

China: Is there something wrong with-

England: *completely cuts off China* Russia's not even Communist anymore you git.

America: *opens mouth*

Piggy: NEXT QUESTION!

Italy: *reads letter* Aww, don't cry! My favorite colour is…hmm… pasta colour! Red and yellowish with little bits of green and-

Prussia: *finally recovers* My favourite colour is the _awesome _*glares at Jack* Prussian Blue.

Romano: I like red.

France: Hmm, I must say that my favourite colours are gold and blue.

England: I agree with Romano, I like red.

America: *mumbles something about lobster backs*

England: *luckily doesn't hear America*

America: I like the heroic colours, red white and blue. Because they're on my awesome flag.

Prussia: *mumbles* my word.

England, France, Russia: Our flags too.

Cook Islands, Chile, Cambodia, Australia, Czech Republic, Cuba, Faroe Islands, Puerto Rico, Panama, Norway, North Korea, New Zealand, Netherlands, Nepal, Luxembourg, Liberia, Laos, Iceland, Thailand, Taiwan, Slovenia, Slovakia, and any other countries with Red White and Blue flags: *suddenly appear* Our flags too.

Cook Islands, Chile, Cambodia, Australia, Czech Republic, Cuba, Faroe Islands, Puerto Rico, Panama, Norway, North Korea, New Zealand, Netherlands, Nepal, Luxembourg, Liberia, Laos, Iceland, Thailand, Taiwan, Slovenia, Slovakia, and any other countries with Red White and Blue flags: *disappear again*

America: *doesn't know what to say*

England: Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious.

Everyone except England: What?

England: *rolls eyes* It's what you say when you don't know what to say.

Everyone except England: Riiiiggghhhhtttt…

Simon: I like green…and blue is also pretty.

Roger: I like red and black.

England: RED! THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEN! BLACK! THE DARK OF AGES PAST! RED! THE WORLD ABOUT TO DAWN! BLACK! THE NIGHT THAT ENDS AT LAST!

France: *misses Victor Hugo*

Everyone except England and France: *is confused*

Germany: I think that is enough for today.

Everyone: *agrees for once*

Canada: Thanks for the questions.

Italy: Ciao!

**A/N- Thanks for the questions! This story was actually supposed to be a bit different than it turned out but I decided to go with the flow. So, these chapters will normally include the following: France, England, America, Russia, China, Italy, Germany, Japan, Ralph, Piggy, Simon, Jack, and Roger. You can ask anyone a question, even if they aren't on the list. For example, if you really want to ask say, Maurice a question you can and he'll guest star for a chapter. If you ask Romano a question, Prussia and Canada will join him. Same with any of the Nordics or Baltics. I'll stop rambling now. See you all next chapter!**

**Always,  
**

**Painting Politics and Poland  
**


	3. Hammsters1

**_So, this chapter will be shorter then the last one because it's only one question. Oh my pasta! Two chapters in such a short period of time. How I spoil you. Haha. Don't expect me to update so frequently in the future though. I just feel inspired right now. I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Well here is a double disclaimer for this chapter and the last. Ready? Okay, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR LORD OF THE FLIES NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LOVE TO!  
_  
**

**OH MY GOD THIS EXISTS. YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Lord of the Flies has been my obsession since I read it at the end of seventh grade and Hetalia is my current obsession so this is the most wonderful creation that could ever exist and oh my god this is such a run on sentence but I don't care because THIS STORY EXISTS. Okay, I'm done spazzing now. Okay. So, I'm uncreative, but I shall try to come up with the least lame question I can think of. All right, if the characters in Hetalia and Lord of the Flies were switched, which boys would be which countries? Sorry if that's confusing, but and example of what I'm asking for is you could say that if Ralph were a country he'd be Poland and if Switzy were a country he'd be Simon. Yes, I know that is not fitting. Basing on your author's note though, I don't think the LOTF boys are in this...awkward. But could you at least do like half of it? I don't even understand what I'm saying now, sorry if my question doesn't fit what this story is but when I understand fully what's going on in this story I promise my questions will make a lot more sense**

**- Hammsters**

Everyone: *stares at letter*

Everyone: *reads letter*

America: *turns to Ralph trying to imagine him as Poland* *finally succeeds* *awesome hero laughs*

Ralph: What's so funny?

America: You- you as Poland! Hahahahahahahahaha!

The other countries: *chuckle/laugh/giggle depends on who you ask*

LotF boys who are, indeed present in the story: *are confused*

Simon: Who's Switzy?

England: Switzerland.

Jack: The neutral country?

Countries: *nod*

Ralph: *re-reads letter* Huh? I don't get the question.

Jack: That's because you're an idiot!

France: Well, at least that answers your part of the question.

Ralph and Jack: *stop arguing for a second to stare at France* what do you mean?

France: Obviously Ralph is Amérique and Jack is Angleterre.

Ralph and America: *stare at each other*

Jack and England: *nod at each other politely and look away to politely watch the other from their peripheral vision.*

Simon: So…who am I?

Russia: You remind me of Finland.

Simon: Oh. Okay. *smiles innocently*

Piggy: Who am I?

Jack: Whoever you are, I bet they are lame like you Fatty.

Simon: That's not very nice, Jack.

Jack: *grumbles to himself*

Russia: *smiles again* Ah- and you are Estonia, Piggy.

Everyone except Russia and Roger: *backs away*

England: *notices that Roger doesn't back away* Hmm…Roger is Russia.

America: Cool! So who am I?

Everyone except Ralph and America: *stares at America in disbelief.*

England: YOU ARE RALPH OBVIOUSLY!

China: Who am I aru?

Simon: Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Robert.

Italy: Vee- Who am I?

Roger: Maurice.

France: What about me?

Piggy: Hmm, that's really hard.

Everyone: *tries to figure out who France is most like*

Everyone: *comes up with nothing*

Everyone: *gives up*

France: *is not sure whether to happy that he's unique or offended that no one can come up with a person who he's like*

Germany: Who am I like then?

Simon: You're also a bit like Ralph.

Ralph: So…two people are like me.

America: Does that make me like Germany?

Simon: No, I think that you and Germany represent different parts of Ralph's personality.

Ralph and America: Huh?

Jack and England: Idiot…

Japan: Who am I?

Jack: Bill.

Piggy: I think that's everyone. Well, thanks to Hammsters for the question and we'll see you in the next chapter.

**A/N- Well, is it just me or did that seem very out of character? Also, can anyone think of a LotF character that France is like? If so, please tell me! So, I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Always,  
**

**Painting Politics and Poland  
**


	4. Hammsters2

**Yaaaaaaaay! This was awesome! And oh my god the random Les Miserables reference in the middle made my life. Poor France. And no Jack. You are not awesomer than the awesome Prussia. Shame on you for telling such a horrible lie.  
Countries! If you were trapped on The Island (the mystical LOTF island that brings joy, rainbows, and DEATH) who would you make your leader?  
Countries and the boys! Who do you think is more freaking adorable: Italy or Simon? I know, tough question. I vote Italy, if my vote counts for anything, sorry Simon.  
Countries and the boys again! Okay. So you're in a war right? Who would you want as your allies (you can pick LOTF boys and countries, doesn't have to be one or the other)  
Boys! What countries would you cast yourselves as if you were in Hetalia? It can be countries in the show or countries that arent, doesn't matter which. Have fun with that!  
(Oh, and if you answer that last question, don't answer my last review :D)**

**-Hammsters **

Piggy: We're a little behind on answering questions, sorry.

Everyone: *reads letter*

Ralph: Hey! It's the Hammsters person again! This letter makes more sense.

England: Pfft, what do you mean "Poor France"?

France: *ignores England* Merci, Hammsters. Victor Hugo was an amazing man…

Jack: HEY! I am _so_ awesomer than Prussia.

People who voted for Jack in chapter 2: *nod*

People who voted for Prussia in chapter 2: *disagree verbally or silently depends on the person*

Jack: *huffs*

America: Joy, rainbows, and death? Dude, that sounds awesome!

Everyone else: *stares at America*

America: And I would be the leader of course because I'M THE HERO!

Japan: I agree with America-san.

Russia: I would be the leader, da? Then all will finally become one with Russia.

China: I would be leader because I will only hear my ideas, and those are the only ones I like.

Italy: Vee- I think that Doitsu would be a good leader.

Germany: Oh. Danke, Italy. I would vote for myself too.

England: I suppose that I would vote for either myself or Germany.

France: Hmm… Angleterre.

England: *is surprised*

Roger: The next question is for all of us. Who's more adorable, Simon or Italy? Oh, and Hammsters votes for Italy. Well, I don't think that either of them is adorable.

Italy: Oh! That's nice of her **(A/N- you're a girl right? I'm really sorry if I'm wrong.)**!

Roger: *rolls eyes* If I have to vote than I guess…Simon, he's less annoying.

Simon: *smiles* Thank you Roger!

Roger/Simon fangirls: Awww…

Roger: Don't make me change my mind.

LotF boys except Roger and Simon: Simon

Hetalia boys except Italy: Italy

Simon: I vote for Italy!

Italy: Gratzi! I vote for you Simon, vee-

Simon: Thank you!

Piggy: Italy wins anyways. Sorry Simon.

Simon: *smiles* its fine! Good job Italy!

Italy: *also smiles* Thank you everyone!

Jack: Whatever. *still annoyed at the awesome comment* let's get onto the next question.

Italy: For my ally I want Germany and Japan! And Simon, he's nice!

Simon: *smiles* Thank you! I want you for my ally too!

Allies: *said with some hesitation* my other allies I guess

Germany: Um. Japan and…Italy.

Italy: *Smiles even more-so the usual*

France: *notices Italy's "smiling more-so the usual"* Oh honhonhon

Ralph: Piggy and Simon.

Simon: *smiles cutely* Thank you!

Piggy: *grins*

Jack: Roger.

Roger: Hmm…Russia. He seems cool.

America and Jack: *gasp for different reasons*

Jack: *sarcastically* Thanks, BFF.

Roger: *rolls eyes*

America: Dude, that Commie is NOT cool!

Russia: I am very cool, da?

China: *scoots away*

Roger: *nods*

Piggy: I WANT MY ALLY TO BE RALPH!

Ralph: *scoots away*

Germany: That's it for today.

Italy: Ciao!

**A/N- Prussia is indeed awesomer then Jack. YOU GOT MY LES MISERABLES REFERENCE! I am so happy! Hammsters, you are an amazing person. You like Les Miserables, Lord of the Flies, and Hetalia. Do you also like Harry Potter by any chance? I'll try to update on a regular basis, but I doubt that will happen. In other news, today a random kid on my bus had pocky! He didn't give me any though... Well, that's it for now I guess. Bye everyone! I'll see you next chapter!**

**Always,  
**

**Painting Politics and Poland  
**


End file.
